Halo: Fall of Reach
by FireBlayze
Summary: During the Fall of Reach, a team of 4 Spartans, took on an army of Covenant invading the UNSC Planet, Reach.


**HALO: FALL OF REACH**

This story takes place on the planet Reach, during the Fall of Reach in 2552. A group of Spartans located in New Alexandria, in and around the 22nd of August, fight off hordes of Covenants as they try to take the city. Strike Team Delta, consisting of Ash-S141, Martin-B352, Linda-S046 and James-A379, are plunged into the depths of the fight as they try to save the city and the civilians there.

"Linda get down!" Ash shouted as a plasma grenade flew overhead, destroying part of the building they were in. "Martin, James, cover me! We need to get down to the street!"

"Ash," James said, "One question, but how are we going to get down?"

"Simple! We jump!"

"Ash, are you crazy? If we jumped out of the building we would die!" Linda exclaimed, shocked.

"No. I'm not crazy, before the mission I took the liberty of installing jetpacks into our armour." Ash replied, sniggering.

"Ok, now we've got that sorted... we jump?" James said, looking out of the gap in the wall.

"JUMP!" Ash shouted as Strike Team Delta threw themselves out of the building.

Each of the Spartans activated their jetpacks before hitting the floor and landing safely. They ran over to the group of Military Police fighting off a group of Elite Zealots and Grunts. Ash pointed towards a Pelican which was landing in a courtyard and they ran over to board it. Just before they reached it a plasma burst from a Covenant Wraith flew overhead destroying the Pelican, sending scraps of metal flying towards the Spartans. James saw a sheet of metal flinging through the air towards Linda, and without thinking flung himself at Linda, pushing her away. Even though he had saved Linda the metal had cut though his armour on his leg and blood was pouring out of the cut. "Oh my god! James are you alright?" Linda screamed as she ran over to him, dropping to her knees and examining his cut. "Linda, I'm fine! I'll stay here with the Military Police. I'll see you back at HQ!" He said, waving off Linda.

Linda ran over to Ash and Martin, who were destroying the Wraith with mounted turrets. Linda saw an Elite and started to shoot at it. The Elite charged at her and pulled out a miniature EMP. Linda knew what was about to happen so she tried to run back to Ash and Martin. The Elite charged up the EMP and threw it at Linda. "Son of a..." Linda managed to say before the EMP shut off her suit. The Elite ran up to her and was about to stab her with a Energy Knife when Martin shot it in the head, killing it. Linda's suit started to reboot so Ash and Martin fired at the aliens heading towards her. A Elite Zealot in a Ghost boosted towards Linda, Ash, seeing this, fired his turret at the Ghost, skimming the fuel canister, releasing gas. Linda, whos suit had finally rebooted, braced for impact as Ash destroyed the fuel canister, destroying the Ghost and flipping it over Linda. She waved towards Ash as a Phantom flew up behind her. She turned around and got hit by a barrage of plasma fire, removing her shield and pushing her to the floor.

Linda was prepared to die as she struggled to get up. Another bullet hit her, this time pushing her back. She pulled out her Magnum and started to fire at some Elites heading towards her. An Elite General went to hit her so she just stamped on its leg, snapping it. She took the Elite by the shoulder and punched it in the face, before kicking it back. Ash jumped over the rails infront of the mounted turrets and ran towards Linda, whos shield had regenerated. Martin had taken the time that the Elites had stopped attacking to survey his surroundings. Ash and Linda headed towards a fortified section in the road and prepared for the battle that was about to start. The Marines and Military Police that were already stationed there had already set up a strong defence and were using turrets to defend themselves. Martin caught up with Ash and Linda and they started talking. Suddenly everything turned dark and purple balls of plasma flew towards them. A massive fight between the UNSC and Covenant forces erupted in the street. James was watching the battle from above in a Pelican. Out of nowhere a sniper round hit him in the chest, spraying blood in the Pelican.

James continued to fly over the battle between Strike Team Delta and the Covenant in a Pelican, severly wounded from fighting. He noticed that Ash, Linda and Martin were getting pinned back as the Covenant pushed fowards, firing barrages of plasma towards the Spartans and the remaining Marines and Military Police. "Strike Team Delta, this is James speaking! Do you hear me? Please respond! Aerial support ready and waiting give the go ahead when needed!" James shouted though the radio.

"James? This is Ash! We need aerial support, we are taking heavy casualties and the Covenant are showing no signs of surrendering!"

"Right away! Tell me where you need the bombs dropping and they will be dropped immediately on that position!" James replied, telling the pilot to send commands to HQ for a Longsword Strike Team to head towards the site. "James, James? Are you there? Linda has taken a hit and there is no way of getting to her! There are 3 Revenants and a Wraith inbetween us and Linda! James they are trying to stab her!" Ash yelled down the radio, firing his assault rifle towards the Covenant forces. Meanwhile Martin was trying to get a clear shot on the Elites attacking Linda with his sniper rifle. Linda was trying to get up as an Elite grabbed hold of her and tried stabbing her, stopping when Martin shot the Elite in the head. "LINDA!" James yelled, overhead in the Pelican. "STAY THERE IM COMING DOWN!"

"NO DON'T! YOU DON'T NEED TO DIE HERE!" Linda yelled back. James pulled a makeshift nuclear bomb from the Pelican and jumped down at the Covenant vehicles. "LINDA RUN! THIS WILL WIPE OUT THIS PART OF THE CITY!" James screamed, tears filling his eyes, as he plummeted towards the Covenant vehicles. As James hit the ground, Linda had evacuated to where Ash and Martin were waiting, crying heavily, and the nuclear bomb went off, destroying the Covenant assault. James' body had disintegrated instantly on detonation and the Marine and Military Police forces had to evacuate, whilst the Spartans overlooked the destruction that had formed in the streets below.


End file.
